


Atsiprašau

by Going_Feral



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mild Gore, Not super historically accurate, This fic took too long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Going_Feral/pseuds/Going_Feral
Summary: Lithuania’s hand fell firmly upon his shoulder, stopping Prussia from his next step.“We can’t go up there.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Atsiprašau

Leaves crunched under the boy's feet as they walked, and though the two were enemies from the second they met, a hike through the woods was better than fighting. At least that's what Lithuania thought until he realized the young Prussian boy to his left had talked for almost 2 miles now.

“Honestly the general is kind of a dick but what can you do, so then I- hey you don’t talk much do you?”

“Huh” Lithuania looked over at Prussia, “I-I guess not, but then again you haven’t given me a chance.” The last part was a mumble so that Prussia wasn’t able to hear.

“Well then talk,” Prussia put his hands behind his head, resting his neck, “It’s hard keeping up a conversation all by myself.”

Lithuania was unable to stop the shock at his smugness showing across his face. He stuttered a bit, trying to think of something to say, but Prussia's patience ran out and he continued to a new thought in his brain.

“Okay fine, if you don’t wanna talk we can at least find something to do. Speaking of which, is there anything actually interesting around here?” Prussia stopped and lifted his hand to his head as he scoured the area around them.

“Not much unless we go into town,” Lithuania responded, stopping alongside him, “there is a river about a mile east though.”

Prussia faced him, eyes beaming with excitement, “Wanna race?”

The apprehension of another insensitive comment subsided in Lithuania and he too thought the idea to be a good one. Before he could even finish his response, Prussia began to sprint in the river's direction, and quickly Lithuania followed suit.

Through the woods Prussia and Lithuania ran neck and neck, bushes scraping their shins, leaves falling in their faces, and somehow the two were enjoying themselves: this was very different from the other times the boys had run together. Back then, the two were trying to slit each other's throats, but now, they were just being kids. 

Still, the competitiveness remained, both of them throwing out quick insults before letting out a breathy laugh. While trying to think of a response to a particular comment about the size of his genitalia, Prussia lost focus of what was in front of him and tripped over an exposed tree root. Immense laughter came from Lithuania at the sight, so much so that it almost caused him to run headfirst into a large oak in front of him, but it was avoided and the brunette quickly took the lead.

Prussia, ever the most eager to succeed, hastily picked himself back up and bolted after Lithuania. He seemed to be catching up, and as he grew closer to the boy he realized that he had stopped right at the foot of a mountain, though the thought came too late, and the two collided and fell to the ground. 

“Hey man!” Prussia scolded as he pushed himself back up from the ground, “the hell’s that about?!” He looked down at the boy in front of him, who now was rolling over onto his back. Prussia realized that knocking the two of them onto the hard ground must've been painful for the boy below him, but there was no way he would apologize.

Lithuania let out a groan as he finally faced Prussia from the floor, “we can’t go over this mountain,” a few pants interrupted him “w-we need to find another way”. The statement won a quizzical look from the white hair boy above him.

“Are you stupid or something?” Prussia asked, concern for the younger boy began to grow inside of him, “My grandpa could make it over.”

He wasn’t wrong. The mountain was almost void of any trees or bushes. No climbing was needed and there was almost no incline, even a path was slowly made from others' frequent treks to the top.

The younger boy lifted himself to his feet, completely ignoring the others' protests. “We can easily make it around before noon, it’s definitely a longer route but not by much.”

“That's bullshit” Prussia snapped, pushing Lithuania out of his way as he began to walk up. He scoffed again, “you’re so full of it man.” 

Lithuania’s hand fell firmly upon his shoulder, stopping Prussia from his next step. 

“We can’t go up there.”

Prussia turned around, his pale face glaring at Lithuania.

“It’s sacred, even I’m not allowed up there without express permission, and you...”

Lithuania lifted his arm and gestured towards the boy. Crosses not only hung around his neck, but they were also splayed across his uniform and cape.

“… your presence would anger more than just my people,” He continued.

Prussia let out a snort. “Would I be angering your fake gods too?” he jabbed, his words heavy with sarcasm.

“Oh no, whatever shall I do knowing all your fantasy creatures will rain down on me!” He let out a fake sob.

Prussia continued his dramatic one-man play by holding himself and falling to the ground. He let his hand rest gently upon his brow, continuing his “oh no’s”, and ending his performance by lifting his hand up to Lithuania.

The brown-haired boy, on the other hand, was not amused.

“Are you done?” he snapped, arms folded. Now it was his face that was singed with annoyance.

“Yeah, whatever… buzzkill.” He hopped up from the ground, brushing off the dirt that had accumulated on him. Once pleased with his appearance, he spun on his heel and headed up the mountain path once more.

“Didn’t you hear me? We can’t go up there!” Lithuania shouted.

No response.

“I’m serious Prussia! We can’t go up there!” He nearly screamed, voice trembling with nervousness.

“Oh yeah?” Prussia turned around, making sure to continue up the mountain backward, “Well what are you gonna do about it?!” He stuck out his tongue obnoxiously and faced forward. He smiled in content, thinking the “battle” was won until he found himself face-first on the ground.

The two boys hit the ground hard, Lithuania trying to keep Prussia down while he swung his elbow back, barely missing the brunette's jaw. As Prussia's maneuver failed, Lithuania took the chance to grab his arm and pin it to his back. 

“Listen, Gil, I don’t want to fight you, but-” He was cut off by Prussia’s sudden spasm that jostled the both of them. From the shock, Lithuania's grip loosened and Prussia’s hand was let free. Following through the momentum, he knocked Lithuania onto his back. 

The blow was not hard, and Lithuania was able to quickly stand back up afterward, balancing himself. “Prussia please listen, we can’t be up here. We have to go.”

“Why not?! It’s just a fucking mountain! There's no temples, no towns, you’re full of shit!”

Lithuania’s spirit sank, he knew the boy was stubborn, but this was a new level he couldn’t imagine. He lowered his head, ashamed. Prussia would have to learn for himself. What could he do? The white-haired boy glowered at the defeated Lithuanian and finished his trek to the top of the mountain.

The mountain was jagged and tall, with cream-colored rock formations that formed tooth-like structures. It was beautiful - almost as if God had laid a thin linen sheet across it, and still, the sun reflected off of it in a heavenly way. Prussia didn’t want to admit it - but this scene before him could possibly compete to the exquisite castles and cathedrals in his land. His eyes followed the beautiful stone at his feet before stopping at a stain of red. 

Deep crimson pools laid themselves across the floor. He gagged, it was thick and chunky. Prussia’s bliss diminished and he started to worry. It couldn’t have been a battle, there was no evidence of the struggles that he had seen a thousand times - bloody handprints smeared all over the ground. It was clean, together. The blood, he noted, was fresh, so fresh it still had a clean, metallic scent. 

_“They’re pagans Gilbert, barbaric people. Their gods demand blood. The best thing they can do is convert or die.”_

He felt like had been dunked in ice-cold water. He stood frozen, eyes wide, stomach-churning. 

“Gil, listen, I know this seems bad to you, but try to understand-” 

“What the fuck do you mean understand!?” Prussia turned around fiercely to face Lithuania, obvious fear in his eyes. “This isn’t something you can explain, Tolys!!! This is sick!! This is barbaric!! This,” he pointed to the blood, “is the devil at work!”

Lithuania’s face froze for a second, plastered with hurt before he pulled himself together and placed his hands gently upon Prussia’s shoulders. “Hey, Gil it’s okay, calm down. I know it may seem that way to you, but it’s simply what the Gods demand.”

“Demand!!!” Prussia pushed Lithuania away in panic. “No ‘God’ would demand this of people Tolys!!! Oh god, what the fuck have you done?!”

Prussia couldn’t stop replaying the scene. How all these innocent people were offerings, their deaths a gift to a bloodthirsty demon they called “god”. Till then, the white-haired boy's emotions were only seen by the scrunching of his face, and his shaking hands, but soon he saw the ripped and blood-stained uniform, with the same black cross that sat on his chest. 

Prussia slowly began to sink onto the ground. Head in his hands. Terror and sickness pouring from his eyes. He couldn’t breathe, and every breath he could take was filled with the stench of remains on the ground beside him. Trying to escape the mountain he looked up, up to his god, surely he’d know what to do. But this place wasn’t heavenly any longer, and he felt sick praying after he saw what he shouldn’t have. The only being he could see was Tolys standing above him.

He seemed so nurturing, like a mother tending to her sick son. Trying to reassure him that everything was okay, but all Prussia saw was the monster behind it. The blood he’d spilled, on the battlefields, on the mountain. His motherly eyes were not so calming to him, all Prussia saw was evil and murder, blasphemy, and hatred. 

“Prussia! Prussia! Can you hear me?”

He hadn’t even realized Lithuania was talking. With still running tears, Prussia did his best to speak. “W-what?” he whimpered, trying to keep the many more emotions at bay.

Lithuania spoke more gently now, and he too was on the floor now, “I said everyone who did this wanted to”

The words made Prussia's face grow greener and he started to bawl. “Oh god, no no Tolys, no. They didn’t!!” 

“No Gil please don’t do that, look it was an honor for them!” Tolys tried to explain, his voice wavering against Prussia’s wails.

“No, Tolys stop it I can’t take this! Stop!” he cried, he begged even, praying that the boy's words would stop, that he’d just disappear, but still Lithuania tried to calm him. 

“And when my time comes, it will be an honor for me”

He looked up to Lithuania's face again in terror. The idea of the boy in front of him meeting the same fate as those men, and so cheerfully too. How cheerfully he’d allow his head to be severed from his body, or allow himself to meet the ground from a hundred-foot drop. How could he?

It was disgusting.

Slipping across the blood-covered rock, Prussia leaned over the mountain and vomited. Holding it as long as he could did not help. It was violent, like a scream. All of the little food digested in the past weeks was released in the span of five seconds. It left his mind fuzzy, his body tired, and his emotions strained. 

He tried to focus back on his surroundings and was able to make out a large red spot on the ground one hundred feet below him. Deep red stains that remained from blood that had been attempted to be scrubbed off. He knew in an instant it was where Lithuania would be when “his time” would come. 

“You know,” Lithuania began to say, choosing his words carefully, once again trying to calm the boy crouched in front of him “I had fun today, more than I ever have had, and that's,” he hesitated, seeming not wanting to hurt the boy anymore. “That's why I’m so sorry I have to do this” 

Prussia was confused, and as he turned around to question the pagan, he felt a foot push him over the cliff.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I never usually leave notes unless they are to define any specific words, but I would like to emphasize that this is not historically accurate, it's very difficult to find information about ancient human sacrifice in Lithuania so I did take artistic liberty. Still I am glad that you took the time to read, and I'd love to hear your feedback. 
> 
> Many thanks to the beta's who read this, I would have died without them.


End file.
